Battlestars and Millenniums: In the Cereal Aisle
by CarribbeanLady
Summary: Seth Clearwater could be described as many things. Nerd. Computer extraordinaire. But never could he be described as a lady's man. But while perusing the grocery store for sugar one day he finds a cereal box that would forever change his life.


**Disclaimer:** Roses are red, violets are blue. I don't own Twilight, so please don't sue!

**Outtake from What the Disguise Won't Hide**

* * *

"Seth! I need that sugar _now_!"

"All right, all right! I'm going, I'm going!_ God_."

Making sure I let the door slam shut, I jumped out into the garage and grabbed my bike. Why is it that Mom always made me go to the grocery store while Leah was sitting on her fat ass? I still believed that she was adopted. She had to be Jabba the Hutt's biological sister rather than mine.

Snorting with laughter at the thought, I pulled on my waterproof jacket and walked my bike towards the garage door. Pushing the button, I watched as the pulley's moved the door open. It screeched to a stop suddenly, only leaving it halfway open. Hissing at it, I kicked the door to get it moving again.

Muttering to myself about how the Starship Enterprise wouldn't have to fix an old garage door, I pulled my bike out on to the street and started the ride towards the grocery store.

It was raining, of course, although I had to admit that I didn't mind the light sprinkling of water against my face. It was always good to get out of the basement every once and a while but not to go to some stupid grocery store where old ladies shuffled around looking for denture adhesive. It's not like Commander Cain searched the universe for Poli-Grip.

Riding around another corner, I finally reached the store. It was one of those big, chain supermarkets. Winn-Dixie or something. I really didn't give a crap. All I cared about was getting the damn sugar and going home to finish that one-on-one shoot out against KillUrAss173. I'd just bought the new Halo: Reach and there was no way that I was going to let him win against me again. Bastard didn't know what was coming to him.

I parked and chained my bike up outside the sliding glass doors, making sure everything was locked up tight. The bike was one of my many babies. I'd even got a paint store to spray on the _Millennium Falcon's _name in silver on one of the bars. New navy paint job, brakes and tires made the bike look new. It was awesome.

The store wasn't that busy and I was thankful that none of the guys from school came here. I was already known as the nerd at school, so there was no need to give them ammo. Imagine the fun they'd have if they knew I'd gone to the grocery store to buy _sugar_. So not cool.

The only guys I saw walking around were much older than me. Some were following blindly after their wives and others were just walking around looking plain lost. One man continually looked from the list in his hand to the apples in the barrel he was standing next to. Confusion clouded his features as he looked over at the other red apples. They all looked the same and yet they had different names. It could confuse even the smartest man. Now I wasn't a sexist but the grocery store was not a place that a man felt comfortable in. _Unless you're Chad Vader, _I thought with a snicker.

Wandering through the store, I searched for that sign that proclaimed it the 'sugar aisle'. On my way over I stopped in my tracks. I was in the cereal aisle and the blue box high on the top shelf had caught my eye. Dear God, it was a Star Wars cereal box! Including a Boba Fett action figure! That was almost as rare as finding a real TARDIS!

I walked slowly towards that beautiful box, so amazed that I had found it. What luck! How amazing! I was truly blessed. I didn't even deserve to touch it. I should just bow down to the most amazing box that has ever been made! Ewan McGregor portrayed Obi Wan Kenobi on the front. His blue lightsaber was almost exactly like my light up one at home…except it was, you know, real.

Reaching up, I grabbed the side of the box…just as another hand grabbed the other side.

The two of us brought it down from the shelf and I could finally see who was trying to steal my treasure.

My mouth went dry and my throat closed up. It was a girl. A girl! I never interacted with girls. I had no idea what to do. What to say!

But she wasn't like a lot of the girls I saw on the street or at school. She definitely wasn't like the girl on my desktop's wallpaper!

She was short, shorter than my five foot ten inches. Maybe six inches shorter, if my math calculations were correct. She had brown hair that was tied back into a messy bun. Strands fell into her face and she continually reached up to tuck them behind her ears. Her eyes were hidden behind big glasses that made her pupils look huge. There were a few freckles on her nose, easy to see against her pale white skin. She was skinny, and her boobs weren't as big as the warrior women on World of Warcraft, but she was still a _girl_! She had a backpack slung over her shoulder and was wearing ripped blue jeans and black Converse sneakers. Converse! Just like the Doctor! But it was her t-shirt that got my attention. Dear God she was wearing a Star Wars t-shirt! Kill me now!

She smiled shyly, her braces shining slightly in the grocery store's lights. "Sorry," she mumbled. "I didn't see you. Here, you can…umm…you can have it." She shoved the box at me, her cheeks bright red, hunched her shoulder and near ran out the aisle.

I stood there like an idiot for a long moment before I shook myself out of it. My Princess Leia had just walked away from me! The first girl I had really talked other than my Mom and sister. I had just let my Neyteri escape!

The old Seth would have just forgotten about her and moved on. But after everything Edward had told me about girls, and about the PA that he really liked, I decided it was time to change and take charge. Based on what I saw before, she looked like the perfect girl…no, woman…for me.

I tossed the box back on the shelf and ran out to the front doors of the store. Spinning around in circles, I searched for her. Finally I spotted her by the bike rack. She was unchaining her bike and getting ready to leave.

"Hey!" I called, running over to her.

She looked up and her cheeks turned red again. She hurried to unchain her bike.

"Wait!" I gasped, out of breath. "Just wait a second."

She frowned up at me. "Look, I'm sorry for picking up that box, okay?" she said quickly before she started rambling. "I just love Star Wars and when I saw it I wasn't think and -"

"Me too!" I cried. I yanked the zipper down my jacket and revealed my Dark Vader t-shirt.

Her eyes went even wider. "That," she muttered. "Is the most amazing shirt ever."

"I know, right?" I laughed. "Your shirt is cool too."

She looked down at it as if she forgot what she was wearing. She giggled lightly. "Umm…thanks."

I looked down and gasped when I saw her bike. "Are those Avatar handlebars?"

She petted the handlebars that had the movie's title on it. "Yeah," she murmured. "I painted it on myself."

"Really?" I gasped. "That's amazing!"

Her blush got redder and she looked at her Converse. "Thanks," she muttered.

"Listen," I said after a deep breath. "I'm just gonna come out and ask. I was wondering…umm…" – I scratched the back of my neck – "can I have your cell number or something? I mean, you don't have to give it to me and if you think I'm being a creep just tell me and I'll leave and -"

"I don't have a cell phone," she interrupted with a shy shrug. "I don't want the radio waves frying my brain, you know?"

I sighed in relief. "Good. Neither do I. I just thought…since you're a girl…you'd have a cell."

She smiled. "Well I don't…" – she paused, biting her lip – "But I can give you my Playstation username."

I almost melted where I stood. She played Playstation! Could this women be any better?

"Yeah, yeah, sure!" I said quickly. I pulled out my Ipod to type in a note. "Go ahead."

"It's…umm…it's Han Solo Lover…" she mumbled, looking away in embarrassment. "All one word. No capitals."

I nodded, typing it in before turning the machine off. "Great!" I laughed. "So…we can chat on there then?"

"For sure," she answered with another giggle. "I have Grand Turismo 5 if you want to race some time."

I was seriously going to die. "Sure," I choked out.

She smiled at me and my heart started beating faster. "Okay then," she said as she got on her bike. "See ya later…err…"

"Seth," I answered. "Seth Clearwater."

"Okay," she said. "I'm Willow. Like the girl from Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Willow Sherman."

"Nice to meet you," I breathed.

She grinned. "Nice to meet you too, Seth. Bye!" And she rode away.

I was on Cloud 9 as I floated back into the store. I had talked to a girl. A cool girl who I really liked. Grinning, I jogged over to the cereal aisle, grabbed the box and bought it. I'd give it to her the next time I saw her. It'd be worth it to give her the Boba Fett action figure. Maybe I'd finally get my first kiss...this was definitely the start of something beautiful.

Afterwards, I headed home, a big grin on my face. I was halfway there on my bike when I realized I'd forgotten to pick up sugar…

* * *

Just a little outtake from What the Disguise Won't Hide. A few people were asking for a story with more Seth in it so I thought I'd write this little cute thing of how he met his first girlfriend. Ain't they sweet? But I'll tell you, this short story took a lot of research. I love Star Wars, Ipod's and Avatar but everything else I had to look up info on. You can thank my best friend for all the info she inadvertently gave me on her love Doctor Who. I hate that show…

Here are the many nerdy things I included: Star Wars, Star Trek, Battlestar Galatica, Halo, Chad Vader, Doctor Who, World of Warcraft, Avatar, Playstation, Ipod, Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

If you have any questions about these topics ask and I'll try and answer.


End file.
